fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder vs. Light: Showdown of Guild Masters
Heliconia was sitting at the corner couch at her local bar, sipping a glass of whiskey. She still retained the kuudere expression of hers, though she never gets drunk at all. Then came a young man who looked like he was in his early-20s or late-teens. He carefully approached her but she completely shut him off saying, "What do you want?!", in an aggressive manner. She took a deep breath, and asked the young man, "Do you know anything about the Dawn Horizon guild? I'm looking forward to join it but I couldn't find their guild hall anywhere.", she said in a calm demeanor. But, she completely dismissed the question, "Forget it, you probably don't know anything anyway", she said. Little did she know, she was talking to the guild master of the same guild. Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, the guild master of Dawn Horizon stared at the young woman sitting on the couch of the bar he had just entered and was intrigued towards the identify of the maiden who was asking about his guild. "Interesting, this is the first time I've met someone who's actually been looking for me instead of the other way around..." Ludius thought as he continued to stare at the woman who had noticed his curious gaze and stared right back at him with her neutral expression. "Is there something you need from me?" Heliconia wasn't too bothered by another person bothering her but it did make her a bit uncomfortable when the person she had just spoken to hadn't yet responded to her questions. Tetsuya softly smiled. "You said you were looking for the Dawn Horizon Guild?" Heliconia raised her eyebrows at the man's sudden voice but reverted back to her neutral expression and simply nodded. "That's right. Have you heard anything about it?" "Well..." Tetsuya began as he scratched his cheek a bit awkwardly. "Your kind of looking at the guild master of it" "Well then, do you have any applications? I have heard a lot of promising information about your guild and I would like to be a part of it myself.", she said with a monotone voice, sounding serious under the fact of her undying curiosity for the Dawn Horizon guild. Tetsuya blinked several times, midly surprised at the woman's somber reaction towards finding out his true identity. She wasn't even fazed by it at all! "She really is an interesting girl, can't let this chance go to waste..." Tetsuya thought as he cleared his throat and leaned against one of the walls of the bar. "I'm flattered to hear that you're interested in my guild. That said, I'm sorry but I don't really have applications to hand out for newcomers. Instead..." Tetsuya stood up from the wall as he approached the neutral Heliconia and brought his face only a few inches away from hers, generating a spark of lightning in his free hand as Heliconia didn't even flinch. "My way of recruiting people involves a little test of your battle skills. So, you still up for trying to join my guild, miss?" "Oh?", she said in a sarcastic manner. "No problem, however, may I finish my drink?", she so ever politely asked, then took her shot of vodka into her hand and gulped down the entire thing. She took a look at Tetsuya's sparking hand, and took a thought into her brain; "Thunder Magic, huh? Perhaps I could counter it with my Earth Magic spells.". However, she knew that his aura and her feeling of his intense and tremendous magical power far exceeded that of a Thunder Magic Mage, but she would find out later in battle. She stood up and walked outside of the bar, waiting for Tetsuya to bring the battle outside, as they could damage property and/or injure/kill others. A hardy laugh escaped Tetsuya's mouth as he watch the figure of Heliconia walk out of the bar after downing her drink. She had been completely unaffected by his close proximity and neutrally responded to everything he said without the slightest hesitation. She was definitely a woman that Tetsuya wanted to find out more about as he followed her outside of the bar and pointed to a specific direction. "I don't think this place will hold up if we fight here, why don't we take it over there where no one will get involved?" "Very well" Heliconia agreed as the two of them left the town and made their way over towards an open field that was located on the city outskirts. A calm breeze enveloped the air as the two mages stood across from one another, sizing the other up as neither of them knew much about the other's powers. Tetsuya stretched his neck and arms as he took a deep breath and smirked softly towards the beautiful woman that he was about to fight. "You ready?" "Cyber Phoenix Armor.", she muttered under her breath, while flames engulfed her body. The flames eventually faded out, revealing Heliconia's body covered in a scarlet-red dress, with a staff forming in her hand, "Come at me.", she said, as she flew up high in the sky with her staff in hand. "Phoenix Fire Whip.", she said, as flames formed a rope on the tip of Heliconia's staff, ready to deflect anything that comes her way. "Hoh... well that's something you don't see everyday..." Tetsuya admitted with an amused expression as he was beginning to become excited at discovering just how strong the woman floating in front of him was. Ready to begin his attack, Tetsuya drew his head back as he gathered up a tremendous amount of thunder in his mouth and activated his first spell. "Thunder Dragon's Roar!" A giant stream of thunder erupted from Tetsuya's mouth as it headed straight for Heliconia who expected the attack to some degree and raised her staff to deflect the incoming blow. Tetsuya's thunder blast collided head on with Heliconia's flame rope and both were seemingly even in power as Heliconia struggled a bit to hold back to blast. She sighed in relief after her whip countered the roar. Speed Armor, she said, while a body suit covered her figure. She ran and suddenly disappeared from the naked eye. Ripples of air ran across the field, until she appeared behind Tetsuya and said Metal Arm, as her hand became covered in thick metal, aiming for a strike at Tetsuya's back. "She's gotten faster..." Tetsuya didn't have much time to think as he immediately sensed the murderous intent coming from behind his back and ducked, narrowly avoiding the blow from Heliconia whose eyes slightly widened that her opponent could react to her increased speed. Spinning around, Tetsuya tightened his fingers as he gathered a sizable amount of thunder within his hands and struck towards the stationary Heliconia with both of his arms outstretched. "Thunder Dragon's Piercing Strike!" With not much time to think, Heliconia had to sacrifice a tad bit of her endurance in order to avoid the attack. She crossed her arms and attempted to block the attack, but no avail she sprung backwards from the momentum that caused the attack. She'd want to finish quickly in order to down more drinks, but that was an echoing thought in her mind. Instead, she took out a sword, slowly pulling it out. She took deep breaths as cherry blossom petals surrounded her aura. This was her deadly attack, Second Ceremony of the Cherry Blossom Sword. Large rope like substances ensnared her sword, making it a deadly finish as she whipped out at Tetsuya. "Heh" Tetsuya snorted in an amused manner as he observed Heliconia's different forms of magic. "Well aren't you a bundle of surprises?" Tetsuya skillfully dodged and avoided the Cherry Blossom ropes that violently attacked him from every direction and jumped high into the air. The ropes continued after Tetsuya as he still continued to parry each attack flawlessly and finally countered by drawing his katana that was hanging from his belt and slicing each of the Cherry Blossom ropes with impressive speed. Once the ropes were dispersed, Tetsuya's katana was enveloped by several sparks of thunder as Tetsuya raised it behind his back. "Ikazuchi! '(''Divine Thunder Bird)" As he brought his katana downwards, the form of what appeared to be a Lightning Bird erupted from his blade as it loudly bellowed and headed straight towards the neutral Heliconia with the intent of annihilating her completely. Without hesitation, to defend herself from the annihilation intent the attack had brought, she quickly thought of Ground Zero as a spell to make Tetsuya miss the attack completely. So, she used Pressure Hike: Feet, to attack the free ankle of Tetsuya, then used Ground Zero to remove the ground under him completely to miss his deadly attack. Tetsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance that his attack had missed as he dashed to the side, placing a hand on the ground and using the momentum to carry his body as he flipped sideways. After come to a stop, Tetsuya shifted his body position into a crouch as he whispered his next move. "'''Double Accel" Instantly, Tetsuya's speed doubled as he dashed forward towards Heliconia, leaving several after images in his place as the startled Heliconia was surprised by his increase in speed. Reacting in front of her, Tetsuya thrust his katana forward towards Heliconia's shoulder. With perfect timing, Heliconia's wooden sword was able to block Tetsuya's attack just barely, with perfect alignment, it was the perfect time for her to use Bright Flash. In just a second, large amounts of light surrounded the sword, until it multiplied and multiplied, giving Heliconia the perfect timing to unleash a powerful attack. "There's no avoiding this one!", she said, with fury in her voice. She leaped backward, and hid her sword in her sheaths, taking deep breaths while holding her hands forward. This was it, her deadly attack. Royal Phantom: Bursting Bullet, the spell of Heliconia's that could implode a meteor, something that average magics cannot excel. A phantom slowly appeared in Heliconia's front figure. Closing her hands in quick succession, one bullet, ten, hundred, no, a thousand bullets appeared in front of the phantom, that quickly chased towards Tetsuya, no matter how much he dodges, multiple bullets would chase him simultaneously, leaving him no chance but to ultimately surrender to Heliconia's willpower and utmost determination. In the face of such an overwhelming attack, a sinister grin appeared on Tetsuya's face at having found an amazingly skillful mage as he continued to dodge each bullet, noting that they kept tracing his movements no matter where he went. Knowing that continuing to dodge them would be pointless, Tetsuya did one final back flip to create some distance between himself and the bullets and took a deep breath, bringing his right hand right over his face. "You really are an amusing person. It seems that if it's you, I won't have to hold back!" In a flash, Tetsuya swiped his hand downward over his face as a double horned mask appeared over his face with piercing crimson eyes that edged Heliconia's figure deep into his eyes. Having now donned his Demon Mask, Tetsuya faced Heliconia's nearly endless bullets with utter confidence as he raised his katana into the air, a torrent of black shadows surrounding his blade. Heliconia had no idea what kind of attack Tetsuya was planning on unleashing but felt confident that there was no chance that her spell would be broken and kept a cool expression. "Omni Blast!" Tetsuya shouted as he swung his katana forward with immense force, creating a dark beam of energy that collided with the thousands of bullets that were headed towards him. An explosion of immense magnitude exploded as the two sides crashed into one another, blowing back both Tetsuya and Heliconia who couldn't withstand the pressure of the blast. In the aftermath of the battle, a gigantic crater appeared in the center of where there blasts had collided and Heliconia panted heavily as her magic had been nearly depleted in trying to match her opponent's strength. Her eyes scanned across the battlefield, trying to pick up on Tetsuya's location if he was even still alive but soon found herself swallowing her spit as she felt the steel of a blade on her neck, slowly turning around as she saw none other than Tetsuya himself standing behind her with a rather serious expression on his face. Raising her hands into the air, Heliconia sighed as she admitted defeated. "It's my loss" The expression on Tetsuya's face changed moments later into a full smile as he sheathed his katana and walked around Heliconia's body and stood right in front of her, eyeing her from top to bottom. Suddenly, he began clapping his hands, confusing the startled Heliconia who was still on edge. "Not bad at all. You've got some pretty sweet moves. Congrats, you pass my test" After hearing the news, a subtle smile appeared on Heliconia's face, something that has never happened. Her seriousness lightened up, and she let out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Wanna go out for a drink?" she asked, with a smile on her face. She finally lightened up, a sight people have never witnessed. Slightly taken back by Heliconia's bright smile, a sight that would no doubt captivate the hearts of many men, Tetsuya charmingly smiled back at her. "Sure, but as a tradition for new members, your the one buying" Heliconia squinted her eyes a bit as she glared at Tetsuya with a suspicious gaze. "You just made that up, didn't you?" A nervous chuckle escaped Tetsuya's mouth as he turned around from Heliconia and headed back to the tavern. "Maybe, maybe not" "Thought so." Heliconia teased as she giggled a bit. After leaving the battlefield and returning to the city, they finally arrived at the tavern. She opened the door and sat down, taking a look at the bartender. "Whiskey, please.", she asked, calmly. What arrived to Heliconia was a wine glass full of whiskey. She downed it at one sitting. She took a look at Tetsuya, who was also drinking down his favorite drink. After Tetsuya had sat down in the seat at the front of the bar that was right next to Heliconia's, he downed his full glass of white wine in one gulp and exhaled before placing the cup back down onto the table, smiling softly towards the beautiful woman next to him. "So tell me... uhhh... I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name?" Heliconia also placed her glass on the table and turned her seat to stare directly into Tetsuya's eyes. "My name is Heliconia Aster. You're Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, right? It'd be weird if I didn't know about a mage as famous as you around these parts" Tetsuya chuckled. "I suppose you've got a point. Right, so Heliconia I was wondering why you are so interested in my guild? Tell me, what motivates you to join Dawn Horizon?" "Honestly? I'd like to help you in the creation of the strongest guild.", she replied, with a look of passion in her undying voice. She'd drank enough, so she'd have a twisted answer. So, she stood up, placed the money on the table, and finally settled to get home. "Well, I better get home. Also, where exactly is your guild?!". Hoping for a clear response, she stood patiently to wait Tetsuya's response. Because her only home was the guild, currently. :"Hah" Tetsuya snorted with a smug grin as he finished his drink at the same time as Heliconia and stood up alongside her. "At least your honest. I like that about you, both charming and as blunt as a hammer. I've seen your determination first hand and I'm more than happy to welcome you into Dawn Horizon" Tetsuya outstretched his arm for a handshake to the startled Heliconia. "Well... thanks" Heliconia softly said as she met his hand with her own, feeling a tad bit embarrassed at the praise but soon enough reverted back into her usual neutral expression. Tetsuya shrugged at the woman's insistence on remaining stoic and let go of her hand, stepping forward to leave the bar while looking over his own shoulder with his signature smile. "Follow me, I'll take you to your new home" Category:Roleplay Category:CBZ Roleplay